Clanker's Cavern
Clanker's Cavern is the third of nine worlds found in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. Below is the theme song for Clanker's Cavern that you can play and listen to: Clanker's Cavern Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Mutie-Snippets Number of Moves: One Jiggies Needed: Five Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Transformation: None Classification: World Theme: Sewers Points of Interest *Inside Clanker *Toxic Waste Area *Sea Bed of the Anvil Abilities Learned *Wonderwing Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces Note: In order to get Jigsaw Pieces two and four through ten, you must first raise Clanker. #'In the Pipe': Underwater, through one of the pipes in the wall. You have to swim all the way to the other end. Be sure you have plenty of air. #'Raise Clanker': Raise Clanker to the surface. The Jigsaw Piece appears on his back. #'Defeat the Mutie-Snippets': Defeat all of the Mutie-Snippets. #'Behind the Grate': Climb Clanker's tail and jump to a ledge where you will see a grating. Rat-a-Tat Rap it or shoot it with three Blue Eggs to open it and get the Jigsaw Piece. #'Inside Clanker's Mouth': Fire three Blue Eggs into the golden tooth on both sides of Clanker's mouth. Enter the right side to go into his mouth to retrieve the Jigsaw Piece. #'Across the Narrow Path': Stand on top of the bolt that shoots out of Clanker's blowhole until it shoots you up to a platform. Follow the path and grab the Jigsaw Piece. #'Inside Clanker': Drop down into Clanker through his blowhole when the bolt is up, and walk through the slow rotating blades to get the Jigsaw Piece on the other end of the room. #'Swim Through the Rings': Complete the "Ring Challenge" within the time limit inside Clanker's stomach. #'Wonderwing Through the Fans': Use the Flight Pad in Clanker's stomach to get to the passage high on the opposite wall. Once in the rear passage, talk to Bottles to learn the new move called the Wonderwing. Then, use the Wonderwing ability to get past the fan blades unharmed and grab the Jigsaw Piece at the end. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': Inside a greenish pipe on the wall to Clanker's right. #'Green': On the floor, opposite the side of the anvil that has the key in it at the very bottom of Clanker's Cavern. #'Orange': Use Clanker's left flipper to climb the pipe. Destroy the grate at the top of the pipe with the Beak Buster Attack. #'Pink': Inside Clanker's left gill. Swim down into the trench. #'Yellow': Behind the Beehive in the first room. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #Near Clanker's left flipper, swim up the bottom of the pipe next to the platform with the Shock Spring Jump Pad. #Jump onto Clanker's left fin, and when its above the surface of the water, jump to the platform Shock Spring Jump Pad, and use it to jump to the pole to the left. Climb up and to the top. Talon Trot down the pipe, and jump onto the next grate. Beak Buster Attack it and drop down the pipe to get the Extra Honeycomb Piece. Witch Switch *Jump down into Clanker's blowhole. Causes the eyes on the Gruntilda's floor panel in Gruntilda's Lair to raise up. Beak Buster Attack both eyes to get the Jigsaw Piece. Mumbo Tokens *Shoot the golden tooth on Clanker and swim in. *On top of the entrance pipe. Use the ladder to get to it. *Inside an alcove underwater near Clanker's left flipper. Extra Lives *At the end of the pipe with the orange Jinjo in it. *On the platform next to Clanker's left flipper. *Swim to the platform on the right next to Clanker's tail, then climb the pipe, use the Shock Spring Jump Pad, jump into the alcoves, and the Extra Life is the last one. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Bottles *Clanker *Gloop *Jinjo Bad Characters *Snippet *Grille Chompa *Whiplash *Beehive Boss *Mutie-Snippets Mini Games *Green Rings Game Trivia *It is believed that Clanker's Cavern was once considered to be called Fungus Forest, as the room Clanker is in, is much more organic, and Clanker looks more like a real shark in the area. The entrance was believed to be the Click Clock Wood Puzzle Room, and the puzzle might have been at the Treasure Trove Cove pirate ship, or where the Clanker's Cavern puzzle is now. Gallery Clanker's Stomach.png|Clanker's Stomach Sea Bed of the Anvil.png|Sea Bed of the Anvil Category:Templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Forums Category:Files Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Organization Category:Community Category:Hidden categories Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Policy